SENSHI CLASS 202
by Sailor Moon Girl
Summary: COMPLEATE! Sequal to Monkey School 101. When the other sailor senshi are taken over by a strange enemy, Sailor Moon can only turn to one team for help...The Hyper Force! But can they save the world before Sailor Mars and the others destroy it?
1. Chapter 1 PART I

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not going to do a disclaimer because everyone knows i don't own Sailor Moon or SRMTHFG at all!

**SENSHI CLASS 202  
CHAPTER 1: PART I  
****Monkeys Are Teaching Humans Now?**

Usagi sat quiety with her her chin on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs, creating a little ball. the blond leader of the sailor senshi was in a strange energy cell that looked like a cage rather than a jail cell. she felt drained and confused. Tears fell down her dirt covered face as she saw Sailor Mercury walk past her prison cell with a gun made out of ice in her hands.

"Mercury-Chan..." said Usagi as quiet as a mouse. the blue haired sailor just scowledat her and glaired with blueish red eyes. When the senshi passed the cell, Usagi covered her head with her hands and started to cry. As she did this, like several times before, her memory went back to when this happened only 2 weeks ago.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Sailor Moon fell through an elevator door as the rest of the senshi did the same, but on top of the leader. She grunted in pain as a laser monster floated above them and the hotel they were fighting at. The five senshi quickly stood up and powered up to attack. "Now, Mars, Venus!" said Moon, taking out her wand. The two mentioned senshi nodded and Mars shouted "**MARS FIRE SOUL!**" The blast of fire hit the monster and it screeched out in pain from the burns. The strange yoma fell to the concrete ground and Venus made her chain appear. **"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!**" the gold chain wrapped around the laser monster, tying it to the ground. The monster tried to move but the chain just tightened up tightly.

"Go Sailor Moon!" grunted Sailor Venus, tightening her grip on her chain. **"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!**" the colorful moon dust hit the monster and it desinigrated into little black dust particles. The girls high-fived each other as, behind them, the black dust started to move. Jupiter gave a sigh of relief and said "I was worried for a second there!"

"I was too." said Moon. She put her wand away and turned around to see that the dust had moved and flew a few feet into the air, separating into five small piles. The dust turned into a sort of ooze and sailor moon shouted "A-H-H-!" the five senshi gasped as the ooze glowed red and flew towards them. Sailor Mercury, who was closest to Moon, shoved the senshi leader to the ground as she herself was hit with a glowing glob.

"Sailor Mercury!" shouted Mars as she too was hit with a pile of ooze. The strange substance made the senshi's bodies glow red as it got sucked into them like a sponge.

"Sailor Moon, get out of here!" shouted Venus, sending her chain around to try to stop the strange ooze. Her attack went through it and the substance went inside of her as well. The senshi leader quickly stood up and pulled out her wand once again. Jupiter ran to her and said "Listen sailor Moon, you are the princess and need to get out of here!" The senshi of thunder was suddenly hit with the ooze in the back and her body absorbed it like the others. Sailor Moon dodged the last ball of slime and jumped onto the roof of the hotel. She then started to jump from rooftop to rooftop, going as fast as she could from the strange substance. '_I'm sorry everyone. I'll be able to help you soon._'

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Something fell from Usagi's pocket as she cried, causing her to stop and see what it was. It was small, oval shapped and metal. With a dirty hand, the blond picket up the small metal object from her pocket and examined it closely. It was the transmitting device that Antauri, a robot monkey from a different world, had given her when she and the senshi had helped their young leader become a true hero. Usagi made a small gasp sound as she hugged it close to her face. She really missed all of them: Antauri, Chiro, Nova, Gibson, Sprx and Otto. Sailor Moon walked by once again and the blond quickly jammed the communicator back into her pocket. Once Mercury was gone, Usagi pulled the communicator out once again and started examining it father, suddenly having an idea. In a cage several feet away and across from Usagi, a young girl with cotton candy pink hair in a simular style to the bolnd's saw what the teenager was doing and said "Usagi-chan, what are you doing?"

"Chibi-Usa," said Usagi, looking at the girl and holding out the device. "I'm going to call some help." The blond senshi leader found the button she was looking for and pressed it with her thumb, hopping her plan worked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah-ha! I beat you again Kid." said Sprx, raising his fist into the air. The teenager looked anoied at the red robot monkey as Otto took his controlor.

"My turn Chiro!" said Otto as the teen hero stood up. the green robotic monkey sat down in his chair and the game was reset, Chiro standing behind them. On the other side of the room, Nova was punching a practice dummy with her fists.

"Boys." she said under her breath as she hit the dummy. stuffing flew out on impact and the entire dummy fell of it's hook from the ceiling. Gibson sat typing at the computer while a map of Shugazoom City stood on the screne.

"Don't they have anything else to do?" he asked himself as the map disappeared off the screne. Antauri metatated in the corner of the room, not saying anything while his silver robot body glowed with the green power primate. As Chiro watched his friends race, there suddenly was a loud beeping sound from his communicator decvice. Everyone in the room froze as he slapped it and said "Chiro here."

"Oh Chiro, thank god!" came a female voice from the communicator. the monkey's gasped as soon as they heard it and Chiro said "Usagi? is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." she said, though sounding a little out of breath. "I don't have much time." All five of the monkeys surrounded their leader as the silver monkey said "Usagi, what's wrong?"

"I can't explain now. But please, can you guys transport me to the Super Robot?"

"Sure girl." said Nova. "What about the rest of the senshi?"

"No! just me. I'll explain later. Please hur- -" the signal stopped and the Hyper Force looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do. Chiro nodded and the two monkeys playing the game got off the couch. all of them walked to the center of the room and formed a circle as before. each on of them glowed green and a bubble formed above them in the air. there was a flash of white light and a young girl was in the center of the bubble. the Hyper Force stopped glowing and the energy bubble floated to the ground. It popped with a loud sound and Usagi fell to her knees on the clean tiled floor. When they saw her, the super hero team stared at the senshi leader, wondering what happened. Usagi's school uniform was in tatters, barely covering her now skinny body at all. Her skin was dark from dirt and her long blond hair was riddled with knots as her buns were almost comming out of her famous style and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Usagi, what happened?" asked Chiro, kneeling down to looking her in the eye and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with sad eyes and said in barely a whisper "They're...they're gone. All of them. I'm the only one left."

"What? Who's gone? The Sailor Senshi?" asked the teen, confused. the blond nodded as Nova handed her a glass of water. Usagi took it and drank it in one large gulp. she handed the glass back to Nova and whiped her move, a line of dirt now gone around her lips.

"Usagi, can you tell us what happened?" asked Antauri in his deep soothing voice. the blond nodded and said "Well, it all started 2 weeks ago. We were fighting a monster by a fancy hotel when something strange happened. after we defeated the monster, the dust turned to ooze and attacked us. it hit Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus while I escaped. The next day after school, they came after me and locked me and Chibi-Usa, my cousin in a cell. They had joined forces with the aliens Allan and Ann but took over quickly. I was in that cell for 10 days before I remembered the transmitting device you gave me."

"Why didn't you just transform and break out of the cell?" asked Otto, knowing that everyone was wondering the same thing.

"I couldn't. They took away my locket. I can't become Sailor Moon anymore." the five monkeys and Chiro gasped in surprise and went silent.

"Nova," said Chiro, breaking the silence after a minute. "Can you take Usagi to the bathroom and hlep her clean up?" The yellow monkey nodded and helped the blond up from the ground.

"I'll call Jimmay to bring you some clothes." the group nodded in agreement and Usagi said "Thank you so much Chrio."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**"Sailor

Mars! Usagi has escaped!" shouted Mercury as she ran down a long corridor that had no windows and at one end, a set of stairs let up to some unkown place.

"What?" said the senshi of fire, thinking the other was a joke. The senshi of water and ice ran up to her and the room sailor Mars was standing in front of and she said "She was in her cell when I looked, but when i turned around, there was a flash and she was gone!" the senshi of fire looked at her with reddish lavender eyes and said "Are you sure? her cage was made out of the purest demonic energy created by our master."

"I am positive. The only thing left was a small scrap of cloth left from her uniform that she used to blow her nose."

"Did Chibi-Usa see anything?"

"If she did, she isn't telling us." Sailor Mars put her chin on her right palm while holding her right arm's elbow with her left and started to think. after a minute, she looked into Mercury's redish blue eyes and said "Don't Worry Mercury-Chan. We have the silver imperium crystal. Usagi will come to get it and Chibi-Usa back. She'll show up eventually. Now, Mercury, go help Jupiter and Venus with the citizens." The blue senshi nodded and ran away, her ice gun resting on her shoulder. Mars sighed and put her hands down before she walked back into the room and sat down in a high wooden chair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Usagi combed the last tangles from her long blond hair in front of a mirror, a towl wrapped around her as Nova walked into the small bathroom, clothes in her hands. Jimmay, a robot girl with pink hair in pigtails, waited outside in the hall.

"Are you feeling better?" asked the yellow robotic monkey. The blond yanked the comb through her hair and said "Yes. It feel's so nice to be clean! my head was getting heavy with the knots."

"Good." Nova handed her the clothes and said "Jimmay, a friend of ours, brought these for you."

"I hope they fit!" shouted Jimmay through the closed bathroom door. "it's hard to shop for someone who you don't know your sizes."

"Thanks Jimmay-Chan!" shouted the blond from the bathroom. Usagi took the clothes and started to change as the yellow robotic monkey left the room. a few minutes later, she exited the small bathroom in a navy blue top and a red mini skort, both a little to short for the taller girl. as she turned off the light with one hand, she start to put her hair in a ponytale.

"Drat, just a little to short." said Jimmay, giving a slight sigh.

"Hey, it's okay." said Usagi, smiling. "It's not that bad. It'll be fine until I get to do my own shoping." Nova cleared her throat and said "C'mon girls, the boys are waiting for us in the kitchen. apparently, Antauri and Chiro have something to tell us." the group of girls walked down the metal hallways for a couple of minutes until they rached the kitchen area next to the observation bay. All of the boys of the Hyper Force were sitting around the large metal table with three spots open. The girls sat down, Usagi between Sprx and Otto, Nova between Gibson and Antauri and Jimmay between Chiro and Antauri. Plates full of cheeseburgers and fries popped out of the table like they were shoved up by air and Usagi started to inhale the food in front of her, taking sips of water between bites.

"Woah Usagi," said Sprx, surprised. "Didn't they give you food in your cage?" The blond swallowed a large moutfull of burger before she answered.

"Not really. They gave me a little of this gruel stuff but they mainly gave me water."

"Now why would they do that?" said Antauri, more to hemself than to anyone in perticular.

"When I asked them on the first time, and they just told me their master didn't want me eating much." Gibson cleared his throat to get the groups attention and said "Usagi, ,me and the others wanted to talk to you about something." the blond girl nodded with a gulp and put what was left of her cheeseburger on her plate. Her's was almost empty while the others were barely touched.

"Well," said Anturi, standing up in his chair so the others would have to look up to see his face. "We all know how important the crystal is. You told us yourself that without you you can't transform."

"So The Hyper Force and I have decided to help you get it back." said Chiro, smiling but having his arms crossed on the table behind his food. Usagi's eyes grew and she said "Are you serious?"

"Yes. But we'll need you to show us where the senshi are right now and help us fight them. However, right now you are in no condition to fight without transforming."

"So what are you going to do? And I'm the klutzist person alive!"

"We'll teach you how to be a herione without transforming really. Nova will teach you some martial arts and self defence, Gibson and Otto will teach you how to take care of your wepons and buld them for you. Antuari will help you with focusing your mind while Sprx and I will show you how to control your powers."

"Powers? I don't have any powers in this form."

"I've taken care of that." Said Gibson. Him and Otto plopped a pair of white fingerless gloves and a bicep ring onto the table, each of them having a pink jewel in the center.

"These, when activated, will pull your own power and energy from your body and transform them into a simular power that Chiro uses. They are easy to use and you will not have to relie on these alone. Otto and I will build you all kinds of tools for fighting." Usagi pulled on the gloves and clicked on the bicep ring. She smiled evilly and pressed one of the gems on her right glove. Her ring and gloves glowed with white power and she said "Cool." the blond turned off the devices and turned to Chiro.

"Thanks a lot you guys."

"It's nothing. We're just paying you back for your lessons a year ago." Chiro and the others picked up their cheeseburgers and started to eat their dinner, though Usagi more slowly.


	2. Chapter 1 PART II

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not going to do a disclaimer because everyone knows i don't own Sailor Moon or SRMTHFG at all!

**SENSHI CLASS 202  
CHAPTER 1: PART II  
Is it A fish, or a Monster?**

Inside the Super Robot's training room, a cloth punching dummy spun around wildy as Usagi hit it with a standing kick. white fluffy stuffing launched out of the dummy from a new hole created by the blond, coating the metal floor under and around it like snow. Usagi kicked the training tool a few more times with incredable speed until the dummy was a pile of hanging fabric and cotton. The blond wiped sweat from her forehead and placed her hands on hips just above her pink athletic short's waist. She released a exhaused breath while Nova walked in the enclosed training room.

"Woah girl! that was great work!" commented the yellow robotic monkey with a smile.

"Thanks Nova." said Usagi, tighting her ponytail. "Sorry about the dummy though."

"It's no biggie. Practice dummies are surprisingly cheep." As Nova flew up to untie the string holdng the last bit of dummy from the ceiling, the slidding door opened and Chiro walked in, dressing in his white hyper uniform. He smiled as he walked up to Usagi and said "How are things going Usagi-Chan?"

"Pretty good actually." replied the blond. "But i just destroyed the practice dummy." Chiro stiffed a laughed as Nova flew around their feet, picking up the stuffing and said "Don't worry about it. I've don it plenty of times." Usagi smiled and said "So, is it time for my energy attack training?"

"Yep." The yellow robotic monkey tapped her leader on the shoulder and said "I'll just leave you two alone then. Don't go to hard on her Chiro." she left the room with the remains of the training tool as Usagi pulled out her gloves and arm ring from her shorts pocket. She pulled on her gloves sharply and clipped on her ring on her right arm. The two heros sepperated a few feet in the large training room and stood in fighting stances, Usagi turning on her gloves.

"Are you ready Usagi?" asked Chiro.

"Are you?" replied the blond back with a devilish smile. The leader of the hyper force gave the same smile and though '_just the answer i was looking for._' His throwing hand glowed an electric green and a jagged spear formed in his hand. Chiro pulled his arm back and launched it while shouting "**CHIRO SPEARO!**" Usagi jumped into the air as the thunder spear hit the ground with a crack and landed a few feet behind it. Her arm ring and right glove glowed white and a smooth staff with pointed ends formed in her hand.

"**BUNNY JAVILIN!**" she shouted as she launched it into the air. Chiro crouched down to the ground, looking like a frog and let the attack zoom above his head before standing back up. the javilin hit the wall with a crash sound and he said "Just a little too high Usagi." The young man jumped into the air right at the end of his sentence, his leg glowing with more green energy and he brought his leg down to hit Usagi.

"**LIGHTING KICK!**" he shouted as he neared the blond. She bent backwards and did a backflip as he landed on the metal ground, just barely being missed. When she was back on her feet, Chiro's fist glowed green and he shouted "**THUNDER PUNCH!**" the teen leader of the hyper force started to launch punches at the blond senshi leader, who dodged every one of them with a quick head movement, jump or crouch.  
After a quick attempt to hit her, Usagi crouched down to the ground, hands on the floor and the silver tennis shoe of her left foot glowing white.

"**BUNNY LIGHT KICK!**" she shouted as she swiped her glowing foot across the floor like her body was a circle drawing compas. When she connected with Chiro's legs, he fell to the ground on his back with an oof comming from the back of his throat. As Usagi stood up, Chiro planted his hands on the ground right next to his ears and kicked his legs up, sending the rest of his body up. He was quickly on his feet once again and the two formed their spear and javilin. Both heros held them like glowing swords and ran at each other. The tools clashed as they connected and were swung at each other, being used like swords. Usagi swung down with her white energy javilin, but was blocked by Chiro's green thunder spear, creating an X between the two. Chiro grinned and used his strength to push the blond senshi leader back. Usagi's feet skidded as she was pushed back, sweat falling down her face and nearly blinding her when it fell into her eyes. After a few seconds, her back reached the cold metal wall and gasped silently. While her back was against the wall, she kicked Chiro in the gut with one leg and pushed him away. He staggered a couple of feet and Usagi lunged at him with her full weight. Chiro blocked it with his spear, creating another X between the two leader's heads.

"You've gotten a lot better Usagi." said Chiro with smile.

"Thanks." said Usagi back, struggling to hold the X between the two just as Chiro was. It was true that Usagi HAD gotten stronger and better at fighting. During the month that Usagi had spent in Shugazoom, she had been fighting and practicing like a mad woman. She was determined to save her friends and her family, what ever it takes. An alarm sound and red lights flashed inside the training room while the two stood with their tools crossed together. The two heros made their weapons disappear and left the training room without a single word between them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gibson, what's going on?" commanded Chiro once he and Usagi reached the control room. The blue robotic monkey typed furiously at the large computer and said "There's a monster attacking on the bridge and a crowd of Formless has gathered in the center of the city, attacking the citizens."

"Aw snap!" said Sprx, sighing at the same time.

"That doesn't sound to good." said Usagi, looking at the large computer screne with confusion. Antauri looked at the computer and turned to gibson.

"Gibson, how big is the monster?" he asked in a deep voice. the blue robotic monkey typed at the computer for a couple of seconds before turning to the silver cyborg monkey and said "Not very huge. Maybe about 12 feet tall, 7 feet wide, and weighing about 300 pounds." the other monkeys nodded behind Gibson and Antauri said "I think Chiro and Usagi can handle the monster by themselves."

"Huh?" said the two humans in unison, looking at each other as they did so. Nova smirked and the silver cyborg monkey said "You two take care of the monster. We'll take care of the Formless."

"Are you sure? Usagi and I might not be able to handle it on our own."

"If you need any help, just give us a call!" said Otto, smiling his large smile. Usagi sighed as Chiro cleared his throat and nodded.

"Okay, Hyper Force, Go!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chiro reved his motorcycle's engine as Usagi quickly pulled on a spar black and orange helmet on her head. She jumped on the motorbike behind the hyper force leader as Hotto ran over to them, carring a sand colored belt and a pair of pink and silver tennis shoes.

"Here's some weapons we've made for you Usagi." said the green robotic monkey as he handed her the objects. Usagi clicked on the tool belt around her waist while quickly swiping her new shoes for the old ones and said "Thanks Otto." the monkey smiled once again and ran off as Chiro reved the engine once again. Usagi grabbed Chiro around the waist and he clicked the handle. The motorcycle spead off as the door to the Super Robot opened and they were quicky in Shugazoom City. The two humans raced through the terrified city as the citizens ran the oposite direction they were going, screaming all the way. the duo quicky got to the bridge that lead to a small island on the outskirts of Shugazoom and they saw the strange monster standing in the middle of it. It was a redish purple and fish-like.

"A squid?" commented Usagi, looking over Chiro's head to see up ahead. The motorcycle stopped at the edge of the bridge that connected to the dirt road and they quickly got off. Chiro charged at the monster while Usagi started to dig around her tool belt for something usefull to use. She pulled out three small pink orbs and looked up to see Chiro being hit by a black energy beam.

"Chiro!" she shouted as he landed with a thump near her and the motorbike. "Are you alright?"

"yeah. He's tougher than he looks." replied Chiro, standing up. Usagi looked at the monster, than the objects in her hands and said "I have an idea." she showed him the orbs and said "I see. Go for it Usagi." The two heros ran for the squid monster, Usagi leading. as she neared it, the blond senshi leader tossed the pink orbs and continued running until she was behind it while Chiro stopped a few feet away from it. The two humans covered their eyes as the objects hit the ground and flashed with a great explosion. The squid monster scretched out in pain and covered it's yellow eyes with two slimmy tenticles.

"Now!" shouted Chiro over the screaming monster, his throwing arm glowing with electric green energy. Usagi's arm and glove glowed white as her javilin tool formed in her hands.

"**CHIRO SPEARO!**" shouted Chiro, tossing his weapon at the monster.

"**BUNNY LIGHT JAVILIN!**" shouted Usagi, doing the same as her partner. the two attacks hit the sqid in the stomach and back, at exactly the same time and in the same spot, only on oposite sides. It scretched out in pain once again as Usagi ran back to the motorbike, pasing Chiro who was powering up for an attack on the way. The leader of the Hyper Force flatened his hands in front of him, bottom to bottom together and pointed his palms at the monster. a black and green energy sphere appeared in his hands and he shouted "**MONKEY FOO!**" The sphere turned into a beam and shot out of his hands. With a final scream in pain, the monser turned into a small puddle of black ooze on the bridge. The ooze quickly dried in the sun and turned to ash, which quickly got blown away by the gentle wind on the crossing bridge.

"Hmm," said Chiro as Usagi walked up to him, smiling and putting her hands on her waist again.

"the monster turned into dust in the wind." Suddenly, as she was standing next to him, Usagi broke out laughing, bending over at the waist and clutching her abdoman.

"What's so funny?" demanded Chiro as his partner continued to laugh madly. After a couple more minutes, her laughing slowed and soon, she stopped. Usagi bent back up and wiped a tear away from her blue eyes as she said "Dust in the Wind. it's an american song from the 1980's!"

"Really?"

"yes." the blond started giggling once again as a loud beeping sound came from Chiro's communicator. He slapped it with his palm and said "Chiro Here."

"This is Antauri." said the voice on the other line as Chiro covered the still giggling Usagi's mouth. "Chiro, Usagi, are you done with the monster yet?"

"Yeah, we just finished a minute ago."

"Good. We'll meet you back at the Super Robot. Monkey Team out." Chiro slapped his communicator again and uncovered Usagi's mouth. He climbed on the motorcycle with the blond senshi leader fallowing behind him. He reved the engin ocne again and the two started for the super robot.


	3. Chapter 2 PART I

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not going to do a disclaimer because everyone knows i don't own Sailor Moon or SRMTHFG at all!

**SENSHI CLASS 202  
CHAPTER 2 PART I  
**Battle In The Park and the Loaction

Darien screamed out in pain as electricity buzzed around him. Evil Sailor Jupiter with redish hazel eyes smiled evilly as the small antena disappeared into her tiara. Sailor Mars walked up to Sailor Venus, who was restraining Darien with her now black chain and said "Okay Darien, where is she?"

"I told you Rei-chan that I don't know!" he exclaimed with exasperation. The man was still in his Tuxedo Mask outift, minus the hat and mask, while his black hair was messed up and slightly spiky from the electric shock. Sailor Mars sighed and looked over at the corner of the small room she and the other evil senshi were. Chained to the wall with a rusted shackle, Chibi-Usa sat, her head down on her knees so she wouldn't have to watch Darien being shocked. Her once beautiful pink hair was matted and covered with dirt and her elementry school uniform was starting to get torn on the edges. Evil sailor Mars looked at her directly with her redish lavender eyes and said "Chibi-Usa-chan, do you know where Usagi-chan went?" the pink heared girl shook her head vilently no and Darien grunted against Venus' chains.

"Don't you dare touch her Rei-Chan!" he screamed.

"Don't worry Darien, I wasn't. The master wants her alive at the moment." said the evil senshi of fire, turning back to the man strapped on the table. "The same goes for you. I think our master wants to use you as bait for Usagi." Sailor Mars turned to the remaining senshi in the room, their eyes glowing red and said "Jupiter, you and Venus take him and Chibi-Usa back to their cells." Evil Sailor Venus released her black chain and the two walked the two prisoners out of the room. While Sailor Mars sat down on the rust spotted table that Darien was on only a minute before, Sailor Mercury walked up to her and said "Where could hse have gone? it's been nearly two months."

"I know." said Sailor Mars with a sigh. "the weird part is that there hasn't been any atempts to get the crystal back at all. it's starting to bug me."

"Yes, usually when the crystal was stolen or something, Usagi and the cats would try to get it back as fast as possible."

"Still, they could still come any minute now. Sailor Mercury, I want you and the others to keep a close eye on the entrences and the prisoners."

"Yes Sailor Mars." the evil blue senshi ran out of the room, an ice gun forming in her hands as she did so and the evil red senshi just sat at the table, thinking.

* * *

"Thank you for shopping at Mervins, come again." said a bulky store clerk robot as he handed Usagi a paper bag witht he store's logo on the front.

"Thank you." said the blond, taking the bag with a smile. She left the store and was greeted by the waiting Nova and Jimmay, who were sitting on a wooden bench near the door.

"Sorry I took so long guys." she apologized as she walked up to them. "It was hard to pick out the right stuff. besides, salesmen kept trying to sell me cell phones."

"It's alright. We didn't mind." said Jimmay.

"Yeah, but we'd better get going. The boys are probably wondering what's taking us so long." said Nova, jumping off the bench. Jimmay stood up and the three started walking down the street. Around them, the city buzzed with life on the beautiful day in Shugazoom. However, after only a few minutes of walking, Usagi stopped dead in fronto of a toy shop and staired at the display made out of multi colored stuffed animals.

"Be right back!" called the blond as she ran in, leaving the other girls in confusion outside. Jimmay and Nova watched quizingly as a store robot removed a small pink rabbit from the display and disappeared. A minute later, Usagi walked out with a small bag that had the store's logo on the front and a smile on her face._'Chibi-Usa is_ _gonna love this!_' she thought happily as the group started walking again.

"What was that about Usagi?" asked the yellow cyborg monkey once they were on their way.

"Oh, I just saw this cute toy and I thought Chibi-Usa would like it." replied the blond.

"Chibi-Usa is your cousin right?" asked Jimmay. Usagi nodded sadly and whispered "She came from the future and we were suposed to protect her. But then she was captured along with me. I hope she's alright."

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan." replied the robotic girl, looking at her blond friend saddly. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Me too." said Nova, punching the air with her normal sized fist as they walked into the Shugazoom City Park. "And don't worry-we'll save them all." the senshi leader looked at her friends and said "Thanks. I just hope Antauri finds them soon."

"That's right! Antuari and Gibson are locating the Silver Crystal's where-a-bouts scince you don't remember where they held you captive." replied the yelllow cyborg monkey. As they continued to walk through the park, the peacfullness of the park was suddenly shattered by a chorus of screaming near the edge of the playground area. The three heroenes jumped in surprise at the sound and ran to where it was comming from. Once at the spot, they saw about 30 Formless surrounding the park while an entire elementry class full of children were tied up in stickly black string were being attacked by a few more. Jimmay's skin turned from flesh into shinny metal while Usagi slapped on her arm ring and yanked on her gloves. She also clicked on her utility belt and said "Can you guys take care of the Formless while I get the kids out of here?"

"Of course." said Nova, her fists growing three times their normal size. While thte two girls ran to fist the goo men, Usagi pulled out a ruller sized rod from her belt and pressed the small red button on top. It grew until it was a head taller than her and a crescent shapped blade formed on the top. '_Wow,_' she thought while holding it to her side, blade pointing to the black string around the children. '_This thing looks like something the Grim Reaper would use._' Usagi tapped the heals of her shoes on the pavement and with a click, a set of wheels formed on her feet souls. The blond senshi leader held the scythe like a hocky stick on her right side and pushed off with her feet. She started to skate rings around the group of children, them watching her with hopefull eyes as the blade barely touched the oozy string. after about 3 laps she stopped and the restraint fell to the ground in a big heep.

"Go home kids." she told the children in a kind voice. "You don't want to be hurt while we teach these guys a lesson."

"Thank you Super Hero Girl!" they all chimed in unison as they ran away from the park.

"A little help here Usagi!" called Nova, jolting the blond's attention to them. Her friends were being sufficated by the black ooz men.

"Hold on!" she shouted, skatting towards them. As she did this, she pulled out a mini boomerang and pressed another button on it. it grew until it was a normal size boomerang and she tossed it like her tiara. it spun through the air and sliced the Formless in half like a bagle, turning them into a large puddle. Jimmay and Nova sighed with relief and the yellor robotic monkey said "Man you're good. You didn't evn need your energy attacks!"

"Well," said the blond, catching her tool and shrinking it to put it back inside her belt. "I have excellent teachers."

"Antauri to Nova, over." came a deep voice from Nova's communicatior unexpectively. The yellow monkey's left ear turned into a small sattlelite while her right turned into a small dial while the other two girls surrounded her. Nova turned the dial and said "Nova here, what's up Antuari?"

"Is Usagi with you?" replied the voice.

"Yeah, I'm here Antauri." answered the blond for her monkey friend.

"Good." said the deep voice, sounding more calm than he did a second ago. "I need you two and Jimmay to come back to the Robot right now."

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Nova, startting to get worried.

"I found it." was his answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The red blip is the Silver Imperium Crystal." said Gibson, pointing to the large computer screne with a teaching pointer. "With our advance technology, we were able to locate it in your world." Usagi crossed her arms over her chest as she stood between Sprx and Otto and said "Is that where the other senshi will be as well?"

"That's what we believe." said Antauri, staring at the screne intently. "But we also found pure negitive energy resigning in that area. We don't think it's the other senshi, but you can't be too careful."

"What do you want to do Usagi-Chan?" asked Chiro, looking at the blond. she had a mixed look on her face. One of saddness and determination.

"I think we should go after it." she said after a minute. "I need the crystal. and I want to get my senshi, friends and family back." The monkey team nodded in unison and Jimmay said "I'll watch Shugazoom while you're gone."

"Thanks Jimmay." said the leader of the hyper force. Usagi started to walk to the multi colored tubes and said "Give me ten minutes to get ready." She entered the orange colored tube and shot downwards, her arms crossed over her body. Once her body stopped moving, she went into the guest room she was staying in and grabbed the bag from Mervins that rested on her bed. Usagi quickly changed into the clothes she bought-a black and pink baby t-shirt, and a hot pink mini skirt- and she put on her special silver shoes. Usagi walked over to the mirror and put her hair up in the traditional bun style, which she hasn't worn scince she entered Shugazoom. The blond senshi leader than grabbed her gloves and arm ring before she went back to the tube and up to the observation deck. Inside, the Hyper Force were sitting in a circle, their eyes closed and holding hands while Jimmay, her skin now metal once again, stood near the computer. Usagi waved bye at the robot girl as she sat down between Chiro and Antauri, closing her eyes. She locked hands with them and their bodies glowed, Usagi white and the hyper force green. A mixed color bubble formed around them while their bodies floated above the ground.

"Be careful guys." called Jimmay as the bubble disappeared from the Super Robot and Shugazoom.


	4. Chapter 2 PART II

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not going to do a disclaimer because everyone knows i don't own Sailor Moon or SRMTHFG at all!

**SENSHI CLASS 202  
CHAPTER 2 PART II  
**Showdown

Usagi opened one eye slightly and saw nothing beyond the bubble of energy. The area was black yet she could feel herself moving forward at a rapid pace. '_Incredable!_' she thought. '_I've never actually seen this before!_' the blond started to feel dizzy and closed her eyes. After a few more minutes of moving, Usagi felt herself stop compleatly and opened her eyes again. This time, she saw the Juban district of tokyo, only in shambles. Buildings were torn to pieces and thin, dirty people walked the streets in the shadows, looking at the clean heros in a bubble strangely. In front of them, a small plant store was the only one not ruined.

"Must be it." she said, taking a slightly terrified deep breath. Antauri nodded and let go of the blond's hand. The others did the same and the bubble disappeared with a soft pop. While the monkeys hovered above the ground, the two humans landed on the destroyed concrete gracefully. The monkeys floated to the ground, then looked around.

"Is this where you live?" asked Sprx as he picked up a small pebble. He crushed it in two of his fingers while Usagi nodded.

"But it's not usually like this. The thing that's controling the senshi must have done this."

"Usako-chan?"came a meek voice from the shadows, startling the heros. A young boy with matted brown hair and torn clothes walked out of the building's ally and the blond gasped.

"Sammy!" she shouted in surprise. She ran up to the boy and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and said "we thought you were dead." While the Hyper Force walked up to the siblings, Usagi shook her head.

"No, I just went to find some help is all. Sammy, this is the Hyper Force." she introduced the team to her brother before the two broke the hug. Usagi turned to Sammy once the intros were done and said "Where's mom and dad? Where's everyone else?"

"Mom and dad are rebuilding Tokyo Tower with the other adults. Chibi-Usa and your boyfriend though...is in there." Sammy pointed to the plant shop before he looked his sister in the eye. "Are you going in there Usako-chan?"

"I have too." she said with a nod. "But don't worry, I'll be fine." the blond turned to Chiro and said "Let's go." The Hyper Force smiled and the group of seven ran into the building, leaving young Sammy on the sidewalk.  
Inside the building, nothing except dead plants and empty shelves greated them. on the other side of the small room, a door labled "**BASE**" also stood, drawing the team towards it. Gibson looked at the strange square metal box with a small antena and handles on it before saying "The crystal is somewhere under us."Chiro opened the door and they were greated with a set of stairs, leading downwards.

"Hey look, stairs." he said, mildly sarcastic.

"Then I guess we go down." said Usagi. The heros walked through the door and down the steps in single file with the two humans leading, being as quiet as mice. When Chiro, who was in front, reached the last step, there was a shout.

"Hey!" Chiro froze on the ground while Usagi stopped the monkeys before they reached the edge of the shelding wall, which ended two steps from the bottom. "No one's aloud down here without Sailor Mars or the dark master's permission!" Evil Sailor Venus with her redish blue eyes walked closer to the group and the hidding six took a few steps backwards. the evil senshi eyed Chiro with a dirty look and said "Arn't you that kid we helped a year ago when I was still _nice_?" she said the last word with so much sour that the hidding heros cringed while Chiro smiled like he had a plan. He looked sideways with his blue eyes and Usagi nodded. She took a deep breath and walked down the last stairs with confidence, the monkeys fallowing behind her.

"Glad you can still remember the good ol' days Minako-Chan." she said with a slight smile as she walked out of the shadows. As she stood next to Chiro and the monkey team stood in front of them, Sailor Venus looked at them shocked while she said "Usagi? Well, what took you so long? we were begining to think you just gave up like you always do." She pointed her index finger at them with a wicked smile on her face and shouted "**EVIL VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!**" Sprx's hands quickly turned into magnets while a black and dark orange energy beam shot out of the evil senshi's fingertip. A shield of magnetic energy formed from the red magnets just as the beam was about to hit them. the energy bullets bounced off the sheild and exploaded intot he wall with an emence force. Venus chuckled slightly while the magnetic sheild disappeared.

"So, you want to play little red monkey? Okay then, let's play!" while she got into a fighting stance, Sprx turned to the rest of his team and said "You guys go on ahead. I'll keep her busy."

"Are you sure Sprx?" asked Usagi, nervious for him because she knew how powerful Sailor Venus was.

"Yes, go! You need to get that crystal!" the group nodded and ran around him and Venus as fast as they could.

"Be careful Sprx." whispered Nova as she passed the red robotic monkey, making him blush slightly. The group of six ran from the battle field in the large hallway as crash sounds came from it, but they didn't stop. After a few minutes of jogging, they reached a "T" shapped fork split in the hallway.

"Split up team!" commanded Chiro. Usagi and Antauri fallowed him down the left corner while Nova, Gibson and Otto ran down the right.

The hallway that Chiro choose was dark and humid. The two humans quickly started to sweat and after a few minutes, they reached something horrible. The hallway changed into a jail cell block full of dirty, smelly, thin people of all ages. The two human hero's eyes nearly watered from the smell. Chiro and the others stopped running and just walked past the cells, looking inside each one of them. most of the caged people were shackled to the far wall with rusted chains, but the few who could move, walked up to the silver bars and called out to them. antauri floated between the two humans for safty.

"You poor people!" said the silver monkey in shock. "Why would the senshi do this to them?"

"your guess is as good as mine." replied Chiro. Usagi walked past another cell and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" asked Antauri. She grabbed the bars and staired intently at the man inside the cell, laying down on a cold metal table.

"Darien," she called into the cell. "It's me, Usako." while the other two heros walked up behind her, the man in the cell looked up and his ocean blue eyes grew.

"Usako!" he said in shock. Darien stood up weakly and walked to the bars. "What are you doing here? who's with you?"

"Darien, this is Chiro and Antuari of the Hyper Force. Them and their team are helping me save everyone."

"Listen to me Usako. Chibi-Usa is being held in the same room as the silver crystal. I don't know exactly where it is, but it's that way." the man pointed down the hall in the direction they were going and turned back to the blond senshi leader. "Please be careful. Something is controling the other senshi."

"I know." she whispered and kissed him through the bars. Once they parted, Usagi stood back and turned to chiro. "Could you let them out?"

"Of course." he replied, his arm already glowing green. "**CHIRO SPEARO!**" The electric spear shot across the cages, braking each of the locks holding the people inside. For the ones who were chained to the wall, the shock zapped through the floor and broke the chains, barely touching the holders. While Usagi, Chiro and Antuari ran down the hallway as they were, people escaped from thier prison cells and ran the oposite direction. Soon the hero's reached a solid metal door without a knob at all. Chiro punched it while thunder blazed around it, but the door only recieved a dent. He did it a few more times, turning the metal of the door into swiss cheese.

"Let me try." said Usagi, her arm glowing white with energy. She brought her arm back to hit the door, but then a black hole appeared under them and they fell through, screaming in surprise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's going on here?" demanded Nova as her fists grew. Ice shards the size of trafic cones flew over their heads and hit the wall behind them. Otto let his green energy saws out while Gibson checked his square box.

"there's a negitive energy source comming this way." he said, a drill forming on his right hand. Evil Sailor Mercury and Evil Sailor Jupiter walked up to them and the blue senshi said "Sorry, but you three are intruders."

"And w'ere suposed to take care of intruders." said the evil senshi of thunder.

"This is not good." said Otto as the two evil senshi powered up, dark energy shooting out of their redish colored eyes.

"When I say now, jump." said Gibson. "then attack."

"Got it." said the yellow and green monkeys in unison. The two senshi pointed their arms at the three robotic monkeys and shouted;

"**EVIL JUPITER SURPRIME THUNDER!**"

"**EVIL MERCURY AQUA RASPHADY!**"

"now!" shouted Gibson, and the three robotic monkeys jumped into the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Usagi, Chiro and Antauri hit the cold stone floor with a thud and on their behinds. The blond and her friends stood up and rubbed their sore spots. They were inside a well light room made out of dark wood. In a corner, Chibi-Usa, her cotton candy pink hair now a brown color because of dirt, was chained at the hip to the wall.

"Well Usagi-Chan, it's been a while." sid a venomious voice, startling the heros in the odly silent room. The senshi leader whipped around and was confronted by Evil Sailor Mars, her redish lavender eyes showing deep anger.

"Where is the Silver Imperium Crystal?" Usagi demanded, strong on the outside yet inside her heart was beating so loud that the blond could hear it and feel it in her ears.

"You mean that?" the evil red senshi pointed upwards and the hero's tiled their heads. Above them, glowing to illuminate the roo, was the crystal in a frosted globe connected to the roof.

"Give it back to me. Now!" the blond nearly shouted, glairing at her former friend.

"Sorry Usagi-Chan." said Mars, shrugging her shoulders. "I can't. the master wants it and she want's you!" A fireball formed in her hand, then she tossed it like a baseball. Chiro ducked and Antauri flew into the air while Usagi took a step to the right, the flaiming ball just barely missing her long blond hair. While Mars stood in shock, the blond helped Chiro up and said "Could you get Chibi-Usa free for me?"

"Sure. but are you going to be okay?" asked the Hyper Force leader.

"I'll be fine." He ran towards the little girl while Usagi got into a fighting stance, suprising the red senshi even more.

"Wow, i'm surprised you haven't fallen on your face and started bawling yet." said the evil sailor scout.

"You have no idea what I've learned Rei-Chan." said the blond, waving the hand that was pointed at Mars like she was saying to come here. The evil senshi smiled wickedly and said "Well then, show me then."

"Be glad to." Sailor Mars powered up and shouted "**EVIL MARS BURNING MANDALA!**" Usagi jumped into the air and crouched to the ground like a frog, dodging every single one of the flame rings. She reached into her belt and pulled out three small pink orbs. the blond senshi leader tossed them on the ground and smoke filled the room, the scent of sulfer and flowers filling their noses.

"What's going on?" demanded Mars, looking around quickly. There was a shout and the evil senshi looked up. Usagi came down on her with her fists locked together on Mars' shoulder, sending the raven haired girl to the ground. When she landed, the blond stood up and took a few steps back. She looked over at Chiro and Antuari, saying "How's it commin'?"

"She's out!" Chiro shouted back. Usagi smiled and shouted "Chibi-Usa, it's okay now. Don't be afraid!"

"I'm not!" shouted Chibi-Usa, even though the blond knew she was lying.

"_U-u-s-s-a-a-g-g-i-i..._" said an errie voice from behind her. the blond felt Mars hit her leg with her own and she fell foward. However, she planted her hands foreward and did a flip. Once on her feet again, Usagi turned around and gasped. As the smoke cleared, she saw Sailor Mars standing up, her eyes compleatly red, including the irises and pupals while a pair of sharp fangs shot out of her lips. He long black hair went flying behind her as if there was a wind while her entire outfit turned black.

"_Y-y-o-o-u-u w-w-i-i-l-l-l-l g-g-i-i-v-v-e-e y-y-o-o-u-u-r-r p-p-o-o-w-w-e-e-r-r t-t-o-o m-m-e..._"

"Rei," said Usagi, surprised to see her friend like this. "What happened to you?"

"_I am n-n-o-o longer R-r-e-e-i-i, and your friends are n-n-o-o longer who t-t-h-h-e-e-y-y are._" replied the voice inside the senshi. "My name is Bellena and I am controling your friends to get their powers."

"Then why are you telling me this?" The blond senshi leader was starting to get confused. Why would the villian tell her it's plans? Only REALLY bad ones did that usually.

"_Because I-i-m-m going to do the s-s-a-a-m-m-e-e to you. I decided that w-w-h-h-e-e-n-n i saw you d-d-e-e-f-f-e-e-a-a-t-t Skeleton King a-a-n-n-d-d Queen Beryl back a year ago. it just took me a w-w-h-h-i-i-l-l-e-e to get g-g-o-o-i-i-n-n-g-g though._" Usagi looked up at the crystal and thought to her self '_So, this all happened because Bellena wanted to steal our powers. It makes scence now._'

"**EVIL MARS FIRE SOUL!**" Shouted Bellena. A black fireball shot out of her hands while the blond senshi leader gasped. She jumped into the air and did a flip before she landed on her feet, dodging the attack.

"Nice one Usagi-Chan!" cheered Chibi-Usa as she stood next to Chiro.

"I tought her that." he said with pride. Usagi knelt down on one knee and started to focus her energy. Her gloves glowed white while her ring buzzed lightly on her arm. she pointed her palms at the evil senshi and shouted "**MOON FOO!**" a pink and white stream of energy shot out of her palms, slamming into the evil senshi of fire. She screamed out in pain loudly, making the heros except Usagi and the pink haired girl to cover their ears. The blond senshi leader kept up the attack as the senshi screamed until a black oozy shadow shot out of her back. it hit the wall while Mars fell to the ground, her clothes back to red, white and dark purple. the shadow stayed on the hall and Usagi stopped her attack. Her arm ring beeped and she sighed. '_That took way to much energy. I don't have enough for another attack if needed._' she thought while standing up. She swayed slightly but after a second, she started walking over to Chiro and the others.

"Look out!" shouted Chibi-Usa suddenly. Usagi turned around to see the shadow blast her in the gut with a black fireball. She screamed out and flew through the air. she landed hard on the floor next to Chiro and he checked her. Her body flinched slightly at the most gentle touch.

"She has a broken rib I think" he said, concern in his voice. "And her energy meter is down to 0."

"Chiro, you have to fight the shadow." said Antauri. the Hyper Force leader nodded and jumped into the air. While the two started fighting, Chibi-Usa held the unconscious Usagi's hand and said "What are we gonna do now Mr. Monkey?" the silver monkey looked at Chiro and sighed. The teenage hero was doing okay, but the shadow thing was beeting him badly. Antauri looked up at the crystal and started his jet pack.

"I'm going to get the crystal. She needs it to defeat the monster, I just know it." he said, flying off. "Stay here." Antauri flew until his head nearly bonked the ceiling and one of his hands turned maroon red while his claws grew. He reached inside the frosted globe and grabbed the crystal. The globe shattered as he touched it, releasing his hand and the jewel. A smile crossed his face as he started downwards back to Chibi-Usa. But then a stray black fireball hit his back, breaking his jet pack and turning him off temprarily. The silver monkey fell to the ground like a comit, hitting the floor near the pink haired girl and the unconscious senshi leader with a crash.

"Antauri!" shouted Chiro, throwing a thunder spear.

"Mr. Monkey!" shouted Chibi-Usa, running to the monkey. she dragged him over to Usagi and tears started to fall from her ruby eyes. She grabbed the silver imperium crystal from his hands and gently placed it into Usagi's. it glowed in her hand while a pink locket formed around it, starting from the center. Usagi opened her blue eyes slowly and looked at the locket in her hand, wincing slightly.

"Usagi-Chan, are you okay?" asked Chibi-Usa. the blond senshi leader smiled when she saw the object resting in her palm and said "I am now. Could you help me up?" While leanind on the pink haired girl, the blond stood up and said "could you also bring Antauri over here please? I don't want him to get anymore hurt." Chibi-Usa nodded and dragged him behind the senshi leader. She raised the locket above her head and took a deep breath before shouting "MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!" pink colored ribons shot out of the silver crystal locket and danced around her body. Usagi's clothes changed into her blue and red sailor fuku while a pair of gloves with red ribs on the elbow and red boots with a white stripe and a crescent moon on the top flew on. The red cups went onto her buns while her gold and red Tiara went onto her forehead and she did her pose.

"Stand behind me Chibi-Usa." Sailor Moon commanded. the pink girl ran behind the senshi, a large smile across her face. Sailor Moon made her wand witha red globe on top materialize in her hand and she shouted "Chiro!" The teen hero dodged a black fireball and smiled. He jumped into the air, did a backflip and landed behind the pink haired girl and the turned off cyborg robot.

"I f-f-e-e-e-e-l-l it..." said the shadow in the same tone as it did while still inside of Sailor Mars. "your p-p-o-o-w-w-e-e-r-r, I must have it."

"We'll see about that." said Sailor moon, Raising the wand above her head. It glowed and she shouted "**MOON HEALING ESCALATION!**" Suddenly the whole building was flooded with white and pink light, blinding everyone both inside and outside it. Sailor Moon kept up the attack, covering her eyes with her free hand while Chiro and Chibi-Usa covered their eyes. Bellena's shadow minion screeched out in pain and suffering until it disappeared compleatly. The energy attack continued on, flooding onto the street of Juban and changing everything. Inside the building, the other senshi, who were fighting members of the monkey team, cryed out as shadow minions shot out of their backs, which were killed by the light. The monkey team smiled when they saw this and they all thought the same thing. '_She did it._'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Usagi, wake up!" shouted Chiro, shaking the girl's shoulder to bring her back to consciouness. She opened her eyes and gasped. Usagi quickly sat up, nearly bonking Chiro on the head and looked at her clothes. She had reverted back to the skirt and t-shirt.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked Chiro.

"outside the store. look." he repilied. She did and was amazed to see that the district looked just as it had when she left it, clean and beautiful.

"Wow. What happened?"

"You saved everyone Usagi-Chan." said Antauri, now turned on once again as he and the other monkeys floated over to the humans.

"The senshi are over there, still out cold." said Nova, pointing her thumb at the bodies of Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. next to them, Chibi-Usa sat on the concrete, waiting patiently.

"After the attack faded, Chiro and Chibi-Usa had to drag you out because you fell unconscious." said Otto, ginning his usuall grin. Usagi sat silent for a minute, thinking before she said "Thanks guys. Without you, I would have been taken over by Bellena."

"It was no trouble. That's what friends do." said Sprx. As Chiro helped her up to the ground, the senshi started to wake up and Antauri said "We should get going. You need to talk to them alone Usagi." the blonded nodded with a smile and Chiro said "Remember, if you ever need help again, just give us a call."

"Of course. And if you need any help as well, you know how to contact us." Chiro smiled as he and the monkeys took a few steps back. He waved goodbye while the green energy bubble formed around the Hyper Force.

"Goodbye Hyper Force." Said Usagi as there was a buzz sound and the bubble disappeared from her world with a flash.

**_FIN!_**


End file.
